Covenant Remnants (Necros)
The Covenant Remnants were made from the remains of the Covenant Loyalists. History Headed by the Prophet of Deliverance and founded from the remains of the Covenant, the Covenant Remnants are the remains of the Covenant Loyalists, just as the name states. With the final defeat of the Covenant Loyalists and the betrayals of High Chieftains Gauius and Marius, all had seemed lost, with few who weren't captured fleeing into unknown space. However, in the aftermath, a captive called the Prophet of Deliverance led a massive prison break, and fled out past all AUR territories with three fleets of Jiralhanae, losing one in the prison escape. Hiding there, in allegiance with the Kig-Yar Pirates, they waited, building up their forces as well as stealing technology (weapons, vehicles, equipment, ships, etc) from the Jiralhanae Alliance (and a little from the USR). Organization Led by the Prophet of Deliverance and assisted by the Chieftain of the Jiralhanae Cassius and his top five War Chieftains, the Remnants are practically a monarchy. The Prophet of Deliverance leads, Cassius and his top five War Chieftains look after slightly less major political matters, other War Chieftains answer to them and are in turn answered to by regular Chieftains, after which are all the various other military ranks. It should be noted that the ranks used by the Jiralhanae are still the same as the Loyalist ranks. Military The military of the Covenant Remnants is near identical to that of the Covenant/Covenant Loyalists, relying completely on the numbers and strength of the Jiralhanae, and they even use the same ranking system (which is, in fact, shared with the Jiralhanae Alliance). Their technology, whether it be ships, equipment, weapons, and vehicles, are mostly composed of outdated pieces that have been repaired and rehashed constantly since they were taken from the Covenant during the Remnant's escape, although they do also possess a good bit of stolen technology from the United Sangheili Republic and the Jiralhanae Alliance, the latter moreso than the former. Systems *''Infinite Might System'' :*Pious Ascension: Capital of the Covenant Remnants' territories, Pious Ascension is constantly guarded by several fleets, as it holds the entire leadership council, including the Prophet of Deliverance and Grand Chieftain Cassius. The planet was eventually taken during Operation: FIRE. *Tartuen Asteroid Field: The Tartuen Asteroid Field holds several major supply lines for the Covenant Remnants, as well as many supply stations :*Empirical *''Algol Beta System'' :*Clarven IV: Clarven IV was the largest and most well equipped of all Remnant shipyards. It had several dozen separate ship repair yards, as well as an equal number of ship factories. *Deep Bounty: A mining colony, Deep Bounty provided large amounts of resources to the Remnant cause, as well as housing a few small drydocks for their ships *Revered Bastion: A fortress world, Revered Bastion held the third largest combined fleet in Remnant space, following only Pious Ascension and Azaria, and closely followed by the fortress world of Kavar. The planet had high tactical value, being one of the Remnants' closest worlds to AUR space *Hannibal III: Hannibal III is a cold border colony controlled by the Covenant Remnants, with much of the surface being covered in snow for half of the year and pine tree forests stretching hundreds of kilometers wide *Kavar: It is a mountainous fortress world, various facilities scattered across the planet. *Malvena: Malvena is one of the Remnant's resource worlds, churning out countless metals and minerals from its' large amount of mines *Azaria: Grand Chieftain Cassius' personal fortress world, *Attican IV *Sapphire II *Akuze *Elysium *Fantor Secudus *Divine Judgement *Oris Nebula Notable Members *Command **Hierarch: Prophet of Deliverance **Grand Chieftain: Cassius **Prophets ::*Prophet of Indifference **High Chieftains ::*Lakvanus ::*Longinius ::*Barabus ::*Keilus *Chieftains :*Barakus :*Drakos :*Solus :*Taurus :*Gormus :*Omnipotus :*Rugus *Captains :*Rukus (Ultra) :*Ladus (Major) *Specialists :*Volus (Stalker) :*Novus (Stalker) *Regulars :*Solidus (Major) :*Ferrunus (Minor) Category:Covenant remnants